Tes Yeux
by tookuni
Summary: Les chastes pensées de Sasuke, une chanson stupide des 80s dans la tête, dévient vers ses paroles et le conduisent à les vivre. "Quand tu souris tes yeux montrent ton cœur, je sens le mien tomber en morceaux..." "Merde", dirait-il…


**Titre** : Your eyes (Tes yeux)

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Genre** : Romance, (OMG, Too se laisse contaminer par le _marshmallow_ !), humour, OOC selon les avis.

**Résumé** : Les chastes pensées de Sasuke, une chanson stupide des 80s dans la tête, dévient vers ses paroles et le conduisent à les vivre. _« Quand tu souris tes yeux montrent ton cœur, je sens le mien tomber en morceaux… »_ « Merde », dirait-il…

**Notes** : « Your eyes », Cook Da Books, bande originale de « La Boom 2 », elle est sur Youtube, vous vous la passez en boucle en lisant, sinon, cet OS ne rimera à rien, et sera sûrement complètement OOC… ^^"

Suite alternative.

Tes yeux

Sasuke s'était étendu sur une colline, non loin du village, à l'opposé des terrains d'entraînement. Pour une fois, il ne souhaitait qu'un peu de calme et de paix. La façon dont Naruto prenait, à lui tout seul, trois terrains pour ses exercices physiques l'avait épuisé. Celle dont Sakura, armée de son incroyable contrôle du chakra et de sa violence sans pareil, faisait la même chose, l'insupportait.

Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait cette ambiance. Au contraire, l'humeur combattante de ses coéquipiers drainait son mal être constant et il parvenait à se laisser aller assez pour occuper lui-même autant d'espace. Après tout, le Chidori n'était agréable pour personne…

Mais Sasuke, contrairement à ses camarades, avait une dose de solitude à attraper par jour. Il avait besoin de ruminer un peu, de râler lui-même, dans son coin, enfermé dans un mutisme apaisant.

Aucun de ses trois acolytes de l'équipe Taka, ex Hebi, n'était capable de s'adapter à la civilisation, mis à part Juugo, qu'il avait du traîner avec lui pour des raisons pratiques de folie intempestive. Il s'était par conséquent résigné à rentrer lui-même à Konoha en infiltration. Dans un sens, avoir Juugo sous surveillance dans les cellules de traitement spécial était un atout non négligeable. Il avait une aide permanente s'il souhaitait enfin casser la gueule en interne à l'un des responsables de la mort de sa famille.

Son plan était simple : espionner, récolter un maximum d'informations sur ces vieux du conseil, comme les appelaient de concert Naruto et Tsunade –et même Sakura, pour les discréditer aux yeux du village avant de les exécuter. Danzou suivrait le même chemin. Danzou, lui, en revanche, aurait droit à une mort bien plus lente et bien plus douloureuse encore. Il ne savait pas tout à fait pourquoi, mais il le tenait pour responsable bien plus que les autres. Enfin, si : ce type ne lui revenait vraiment pas.

Il avait entendu parler de toutes les frasques de cet homme ambitieux et insupportable. La façon dont il avait envoyé cette taupe de Sai en mission avec Naruto pour le tuer, celle dont il avait, pour rien qui plus est, empêché que Naruto ne soit averti au plus vite de l'attaque de ce Pain sur Konoha alors que le blond aurait pu éviter sa destruction… Tous ces petits détails, et rien que le fait qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas le sentir, lui et sa face de balafré, faisaient que Sasuke éprouvait une haine féroce pour ce vieux chnoque.

C'était l'une des choses qui avait contribué, à la longue, à le faire se rapprocher de ses coéquipiers. En bon déserteur repenti qu'il était, il avait été réintégré dans l'équipe sept aussi vite que Naruto avait commencé à gueuler un peu fort. Sakura, par la suite, avait également frappé très fort –sur lui! Il s'était immédiatement résigné à retourner dans son petit cocon amical.

Juugo était traité. Au fond, il savait bien que l'homme serait mieux à Konoha que nulle part ailleurs. Il comptait au moins attendre de voir s'il y avait un moyen de drainer la marque. Il songeait également que si c'était le cas, il le laisserait décider par lui même s'il le suivrait dans sa vengeance ou pas.

De temps en temps, Karin lui transmettait quelques messages, par rouleau d'invocation interposé. Il avait eu du mal à se faire au fait que la jeune femme continue de se coller à lui, encore plus lorsqu'il l'invoquait dans sa chambre… Il n'avait pas réitéré et préféré le salon.

Sasuke s'était adapté, il avait apprécié chaque comportement à Konoha, chaque mur, chaque sourire, même les regards méfiants sur lui étaient doux et rassurants : il vivait. Il se considérait même presque en vacances. Il s'était confié, très sérieusement, à Naruto et Sakura. Il savait que seul, surveillé comme il l'était, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il avait besoin de ce genre d'alliés. Kakashi semblait avoir découvert que quelque chose s'organisait entre eux mais il n'avait pas daigné chercher plus loin. Après tout, ils étaient adultes à présent.

« Naruto et Sakura, hein ? Tss… » siffla-t-il, désabusé.

Naruto s'était immédiatement enragé. Il avait hurlé au meurtre, traité les membres du conseil d'enfoirés et Danzou de… Il ne s'en souvenait plus tant cela avait été long et coloré. Sakura l'avait retenu et avait demandé à Sasuke de continuer son histoire.

Il se souvenait encore de l'air hésitant qu'il avait adopté. Pour lui, tout était dit. Evidement, derrière les faits, il y avait les êtres. Ces deux là voulaient forcément tout savoir.

Alors il avait également raconté ce qu'Itachi avait pensé, fait, ce qu'il avait vu lui et la façon dont son frère avait été le meilleur comédien qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, d'ailleurs, pourquoi Naruto avait eu les larmes aux yeux et pourquoi Sakura l'avait gentiment pris dans ses bras, comme elle ne le faisait jamais. Peut-être qu'il pleurait lui-même un peu.

« Pfff… Quelle bande d'imbéciles… »

Le brun s'affala un peu mieux dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

Sakura était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Naruto était pire. Naruto avait dit :

« _Sas'ke_, quoi qu'il arrive, on est avec toi. Même si tu te sers juste de nous, on sera toujours avec toi. D'accord ? »

Il se souvenait clairement avoir voulu dire merci, dans ce moment étrange, un peu perdu. Il avait grogné et éloigné la main du blond de son épaule. Sakura l'avait déjà lâché par respect pour sa distance. Cette main, chaude, partageant à un tel point sa tristesse qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait qu'un avec lui, Sasuke n'aurait pas pu la supporter une seconde de plus sans réclamer, comme un gosse capricieux, une sorte de câlin réconfortant.

« Naruto, hein… »

Il eut une image soudaine du sourire blessé du blond, une vision de la façon dont leurs yeux à tous deux criaient de douleur. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir à Naruto.

Depuis qu'il avait tué Itachi, il s'était ramolli. Il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il restait un être humain, qu'il était naïf et borné. Il savait que seul Naruto, même inconsciemment, avait la capacité de différencier la vérité de la mascarade. Naruto l'avait stabilisé, aidé, aimé.

« Aie… »

Sasuke passa sa main sur son front en percevant les yeux bleus dans sa tête.

« Merde. Tu ne peux pas me lâcher cinq secondes ? demanda t-il à la lueur rieuse qui continuait de passer dans son esprit. Putain Naruto t'es chiant… »

Malheureusement, Sasuke aimait particulièrement la façon dont Naruto le regardait. Il était possessif, protecteur. A présent qu'il avait osé montrer son côté blessé, Naruto ne semblait plus le voir comme un rival mais comme un réel ami. C'était ainsi depuis la vallée de la fin, depuis l'instant même où, sur ce toit d'hôpital, ils avaient tous deux réalisé à quel point ils tenaient à l'autre derrière leur jalousie.

« Les yeux de Naruto, hein ? Pfff… Ca devient de pire en pire… murmura t-il, agacé. _Your eyes… Open wide as I look your way… _»

Sasuke s'arrêta net. Il n'avait pas chanté cette chanson depuis le massacre de sa famille. Il ne l'avait pas chantée mais l'avait souvent pensée très fort. C'était le propre de Naruto d'écarquiller les yeux quand il le regardait. C'était le propre de Naruto de lui offrir le plus de bleu possible en provenance directe de ces yeux. Cela avait beau être pour ensuite frapper, s'énerver, pour lui montrer cette envie de le défier, les yeux de Naruto s'ouvraient toujours si grand qu'il se sentait aspiré.

« Pff… C'est stupide… » grogna encore Sasuke.

_Couldn't hide what they meant to say_

_Feeling lost in a crowded room_

_It's too soon for a new love_

« _When you smile your eyes show your heart, Lost inside a suit torn apart, Feeling alone with people around…_ »

Sasuke marqua une pause. Cette chanson, en certains points, allait bien à Naruto. Naruto souriait et transmettait sa vie et ses humeurs, Naruto, dans son sourire, montrait effectivement son cœur.

_True love is so hard to find now_

« _You think you're so misunderstood, I'd explain if only I could, Something tells me this time it's real, The way that I feel…_ »

Une fois de plus les yeux de Naruto s'imposèrent à la pensée de Sasuke. Fermant les paupières, il se laissa envahir par la chanson, la ressentant pleinement, la fredonnant comme son frère le faisait. Une veille chanson pour lui, une chanson qui l'avait pourtant toujours touché.

« _Your eyes like the blue in the summer skies, Caught my gaze as I looked across, Feeling lost in a magic maze, It's too soon for a new love, You can't hide that look in your eyes…_ »

Sasuke glissa doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour les sentir bouger. Cette chanson était belle, après tout. L'air lui convenait. C'était doux et prenant, et tant pis si ça parlait d'amour, ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait.

« _Open wide you seem so surprised, Searching around for somebody new, True love is hard to find now…_ »

Les doigts de Sasuke glissèrent jusqu'à son menton et il continua doucement de fredonner, marquant les temps, les pauses. Sa voix glissait sur les mots de la chanson, satinée et nasillarde, pure, hypnotisée.

Naruto paraissait devant lui, fier, fort. Naruto, si stupidement sensible, aurait certainement chialé comme un gosse en entendant l'air de cette chanson. Même Sasuke le pensait, cette mélodie faisait vraiment mal.

« _When you smile your eyes show your heart…_ »

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour d'autant mieux visualiser cette image de son coéquipier. L'inconvénient du Sharingan était qu'il enregistrait et mémorisait également les mouvements inutiles : la façon dont les cheveux mouillés de sueur de Naruto tombaient sur son visage et ornaient ses yeux d'un soleil dégoulinant, les pupilles bleues pétillant de malice au dessus de sa tête au moment où il se réveillait d'une sieste et le surprenait à dix centimètres de lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et un marqueur à la main… Celle de Sasuke, posée sur son ventre, vint se loger sur son front, les doigts calés dans ses mèches. Après tout, même Sakura voulait bien le concevoir à présent : Naruto était beau.

« _I feel mine is falling apart_… Connard de blond… Si seulement ça pouvait être faux… Je m'en casse la gueule tellement ce stupide sourire crève de sincérité… »

Naruto, son sourire au dessus de son visage, Sharingan allumé comme pour mieux visualiser la scène, presque une illusion à lui même, le regardait dans les yeux. Encore une fois, intérieurement, il avait l'impression de tomber. Il ne chanta pas la suite tout haut parce qu'elle ne correspondait pas au blond. Il eut tord, elle aurait empêché Naruto de se pencher si bas sur lui, un bras appuyé sur l'herbe et ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

_Can't you see the way that I feel_

Les lèvres pulpeuses de Naruto, salées goût ramen, combat et métalliques d'un peu de sang, posées délicatement et tendrement sur les siennes, comme dans un rêve, comme si cette chanson les avait tous deux tant transportés qu'ils étaient instantanément tombés amoureux.

_My loving is real_

Sasuke répondit au baiser, embrassant l'air.

« Merde ! »

Le brun avait relevé la main sur sa bouche, livide, les yeux écarquillés.

_Your eyes_

« Je 'suis pas en train de faire ça ? » se demanda tout haut le ninja, hébété.

_Opened wide as I looked your way_

« Putain de chanson de… »

_Couldn't hide what they meant to say_

Naruto réapparaissait malgré tout lentement face à lui, souriant, naturel, presque charmant.

« Saleté de blond ! Dégage ! » hurla Sasuke, frappant le sol de son poing après s'être tourné sur le flanc.

_Feeling lost in a crowded room_

Sasuke s'assit immédiatement, l'image de Naruto disparaissant de sa vision. Il n'avait même plus besoin de le voir devant ses yeux pour y penser.

_It's too soon for a new love_

« Naruto, tu 'peux pas me faire ça… »

Le brun venait de passer sa main sur son visage et regardait dans le vague au travers. Naruto se trouvait encré dans son cœur, il y pensait sans même le vouloir, il était juste là. Evidemment, il y avait toujours été, mais Sasuke venait seulement d'en prendre conscience. Peut-être était-ce également pour cela qu'il ne su interpréter ce sentiment qui montait en lui. La chanson poursuivait doucement dans sa tête, litanie tragique pour un Uchiha condamné à la haine.

_When you smile your eyes show your heart…_

« Raté… commenta Sasuke en sentant son cœur se retourner à l'entente de l'air captivant. 'Manquait vraiment plus que ça… » ajouta-t-il, résigné.

_Lost inside a suit torn apart_

_Feeling alone with people around_

_True love is so hard to find now_

Sa seconde main rejoignit la première sur son visage. C'était cela que Sakura avait ressenti pour lui ? Comment avait-elle fait pour se passer de lui ? Comment avait-elle pu simplement supporter son rejet ? C'était vraiment stupide de tomber amoureux à cause d'une chanson. Malheureusement, il se souvenait que son frère, dans un élan de loquacité extrêmement rare, lui avait parlé de la fille dont il était ainsi, selon lui, « tombé amoureux ». Sasuke avait toujours considéré que c'était du pipeau. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il avait réellement eu une petite amie -qu'il avait tout de même tuée, il s'était rappelé que son adoré grand frère l'avait aimée sur une chanson un peu semblable.

_You think you're so misunderstood_

_I'd explain if only I could_

_Something tells me this time it's real_

_The way that I feel_

« Sas'keeeeee ! »

La voix fit sursauter l'interpelé qui sortit légèrement de sa transe, la chanson continuant de tourner dans sa tête, tandis que Naruto et Sakura couraient vers lui.

Quand le blond souriait, il montrait son cœur. Alors Sasuke se sentait encore brisé, écrasé, possédé. Il ne put, se frappant intérieurement pour cela, retenir un sourire en coin assez sincère. Naruto passa un bras conquérant autour de son cou et le traina avec lui vers une mission soit disant palpitante. Sakura leva un sourcil, étonnée. Elle, devait avoir vu quelque chose…

« Et merde… » grogna encore Sasuke.

_When you're lost your eyes show you how_

_I should like to know I'm apart_

_When your eyes shine I'll know you're mine_

_For all of the time_

_

* * *

_Il n'avait pas cessé de l'après midi de regarder Naruto. Il n'avait pas cessé, intrigué par ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il souriait parfois bêtement lorsque personne ne le voyait, Naruto faisait le guignol à ses côtés. Il profitait de la présence, la chanson, cette stupide et incroyable chanson, qui tournait toujours en boucle dans sa tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste…

Qui plus est, il était certain que Sakura avait remarqué chacun de ses mouvements. Il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait même surpris en train de rosir lorsque cet imbécile de blond lui avait offert, à lui seul, un sourire plus rayonnant que jamais. Il en était d'autant plus certain qu'elle avait gloussé à plusieurs reprises en voyant son air absent. La petite lumière maligne dans ses yeux était un très mauvais présage.

Affalé sur son lit, il repassait ses doigts sur ses lèvres à la recherche du goût imaginaire de son coéquipier. La chanson avait cessé de tourner dans sa tête et il avait tout accepté comme un état de fait. C'était désormais une évidence : il était amoureux.

Il avait beau avoir seize ans, il ne pouvait décemment pas mettre ça sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence. Il avait déjà piqué cette crise à treize ans lorsqu'il s'était exilé chez l'autre psychopathe, impossible de recommencer. Encore une image soudaine de Naruto, le nez sur son ventre, et de son propre corps légèrement arqué adoptant l'air exact qu'il prenait lorsqu'il se laissait aller à ce qu'il appelait des besoins corporels matériels, le fit se redresser d'un seul coup. Cela ne pouvait décidément pas continuer.

Voulant bouger et considérant qu'il était temps pour lui d'appeler Karin pour le briefing du mois, il sortit son rouleau d'invocation et composa quelques signes. La jeune femme apparut, provocante, rougissante, comme toujours. Malheureusement, à peine s'était elle approchée de lui pour le saluer que Sasuke eut un autre flash stupide où il grignotait consciencieusement le cou de Naruto.

« Sasuke-kun ? Tu m'as invoquée plus tôt que d'habitude… Que se passe t-il ? demanda la jeune femme, tentant toujours de se rapprocher de lui et s'asseyant finalement sur son lit, constatant que le brun devait réellement être fatigué pour l'avoir invoquée dans cette pièce.

Grmph », répondit Sasuke de façon très explicite.

Les filles ont une capacité à repérer les personnes amoureuses assez effrayante. Sasuke n'était pas réellement au courant et, du moins, avait oublié un petit détail : Karin était une fille. Karin l'entendait fredonner malgré lui cette chanson à la noix et percevait bien son air absent et paisible.

« Sasuke-kun, ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux de cette garce aux cheveux décolorés qui est dans ton équipe ? » demanda Karin, hésitante et inquiète.

Le brun eut un frisson d'horreur et répondit par réflexe, vexé :

« Non. J'aime Naruto. »

La seconde d'après, il plaquait sa main sur sa bouche avant de se reprendre et de se dire que ce n'était pas si grave. De toute façon, vu la capacité des amoureux, lui inclus, à se faire griller facilement vis à vis de leurs camarades, il savait que dans une semaine tout Konoha serait au courant.

La rousse n'eut pourtant absolument pas la réaction escomptée. C'est à dire hurler, pleurer, déprimer et disparaître en criant qu'il allait lui payer cet affront. Il attendait approximativement la même réaction de Sakura, mais il se serait encore trompé : Karin se mit à saigner abondamment du nez, retenant le liquide d'une main, et rougit furieusement.

« Tu… Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux du beau gosse blond qui est dans ton équipe ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt sur la phrase, se posa sur le lit à côté d'elle, après tout, elle ne semblait plus un danger pour sa virginité à présent, et demanda, neutre :

« Ah, parce que tu le trouves beau gosse ? »

Karin le regarda comme s'il descendait de la planète mars et répondit d'un air professionnel :

« Evidemment ! Ce type passe ses journées à s'entrainer, torse nu qui plus est, on voit à quel point il est bien foutu ! Lorsqu'il n'en peut plus, il se laisse tomber au sol. Il y a de la sueur qui coule sur tout son corps, à en devenir dingue, ses yeux sont bleus, magnifiques, ses cheveux blonds sont brillants et non fades, il a la peau bronzée… Je ne parlerais même pas de la classe qu'il a quand il prend son air pensif –même si c'est rare… Il est plus que beau gosse ce type ! Tu as bon goût Sasuke-kun ! » sourit-elle finalement en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, possessif :

« Tu l'as observé tant que ça ?

– Un peu oui ! Tu n'as pas idée de la façon dont on se fait chier enfermé dans une grotte avec Suigetsu ! Même lui je le mate tellement je n'ai rien à faire ! Sauf qu'il est moche…

Ah… »

Sasuke marqua une pause puis décida de se reprendre, transmettant à sa coéquipière les dernières trouvailles de l'équipe sept et recevant ses propres informations. La jeune femme, rayonnante et tout à fait naturelle à présent, lui lança un clin d'œil avant de disparaître, soufflant :

« Bonne chance pour le séduire, il est pire que toi, si distrait qu'il ne verra rien même si tu le dragues ouvertement ! »

Sasuke secoua la tête. C'était stupide. Il ne tenterait pas de séduire Naruto. Il était trop bien comme il était.

* * *

Sasuke avait particulièrement apprécié ces deux dernières années. Sasuke avait passé tout son temps libre à rêvasser à propos d'un « beau gosse blond » qui n'était autre que son coéquipier.

Il était amusant de voir que le problème venait de Naruto. Visiblement, beaucoup de personnes avaient découvert bien vite les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son coéquipier. C'était Naruto qui ne voyait rien. Lorsqu'il avait vu que Hinata risquait d'être une rivale –et de taille- mais que Naruto n'y avait jamais rien compris, et ce depuis plus de sept ans, il s'était dit qu'il avait de la chance.

Sasuke n'avait évidemment pas lâché sa vengeance. Sasuke n'avait pas lâché son entrainement non plus et il était prêt à trahir Naruto à tout moment malgré tout. Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais eu d'importance, un de plus ou un de moins ne changeait rien.

Malheureusement, si Danzou avait été exilé suite à faute grave, puis qu'il l'avait exécuté dans le parfait anonymat, personne ne trouvait rien à redire sur les deux membres du conseil et il savait parfaitement qu'il était encore trop faible pour les attaquer de front. Naruto, Sakura et lui continuaient de s'entrainer comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sakura lui avait dit que c'était le cas, Sasuke avait refusé de prendre ce facteur en considération.

C'était doux, pourtant, cette sensation d'être aimé également. C'était réellement si agréable qu'il faisait tout pour que Naruto lui démontre son affection. Sakura et Karin étaient rapidement devenues ses confidentes. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait réagi exactement de la même façon que la rousse et, bientôt, il avait décidé de faire un peu plus confiance à ces deux femmes. Grossière erreur : il les avait présentées.

Un jour, sortant d'une douche, il les avait surprises en train de fomenter des plans pour tenter de violer un certain beau brun à la peau pâle en l'attachant à son lit. Il était apparu livide, elles avaient éclaté de rire et avaient expliqué que ce n'était qu'un fantasme : elles avaient dernièrement pris Hyuuga Neji pour cible.

Les deux jeunes femmes le poussaient vers le blond. Sakura faisait tout pour qu'il profite de sa présence au maximum et Naruto n'y voyait que du feu. Cela lui plaisait d'autant plus ainsi.

Malheureusement, ce soir là, il y avait une fête de village à Konoha. Une fête où toutes les générations étaient présentes et où la nostalgie des jeunes années de Hana Inuzuka, au poste de disc jockey, était de mise. Hana Inuzuka avait l'âge de son frère.

Ainsi, lorsque vint le moment des slows, Sasuke se retint de _katoniser_ la chaine hi-fi et sa responsable. Furieux, blessé, il laissa l'ambiance s'installer et, bientôt, se fit entendre la chanson qu'il redoutait.

« Merde, grogna-t-il, mal à l'aise, tandis que Naruto se faisait jeter une énième fois par Sakura et venait s'asseoir à côté de lui, déprimé. _Merdeeeee_… » forma-t-il avec ses lèvres alors que le blond adoptait la même pose que lui, menton dans ses mains, et commençait à ressentir la musique, captivé lui aussi.

Le brun, trop pris par sa chanson, tourna doucement la tête vers le blond. Il voulait le voir, comme la première fois. Il voulait profiter de sa présence et voir ce que cela faisait, a quel point c'était bon de le savoir à ses côtés en se sentant amoureux comme au premier jour.

Naruto perçut le mouvement, hélas pour Sasuke.

« Oh… Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne danses pas ? N'importe qui voudra de toi, toi, au moins… » commença Naruto, une pointe d'envie dans la voix, boudeur.

Sasuke ne sut retenir la bombe qu'il laissa alors tomber, un sourire moqueur ornant ses lèvres :

« Même toi ? »

_Your eyes_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, à la fois vexé et choqué de l'aisance avec laquelle Sasuke lui avait tendu la perche.

_Opened wide as I looked your way_

Sasuke se donna une gifle mentale et tourna la tête, renfonçant son menton dans ses mains.

« Bon… » susurra Naruto à ses côtés tout en se levant, Sasuke se rétractant sur lui même en pensant que le blond avait probablement trouvé une autre conquête ou qu'il allait se résigner à aller boire au bar avec Chouji et Kiba.

Ce fut une main cuivrée sous ses yeux qui sortit Sasuke de sa « phase pré-déprime spéciale slow ».

« Bah alors ? »

Le brun leva des yeux surpris sur la main puis croisa le regard du blond.

« Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke, pensant qu'il était encore victime d'une hallucination.

Le blond eut une moue boudeuse, présenta sa main avec plus d'insistance et fit exploser son sourire.

_When you smile your eyes show your heart _

« Sasuke, tu danses ? »

_Lost inside a suit torn apart_

Sasuke se leva en un réflexe et abandonna sa main au blond qui le tira sur la piste.

« Hé crétin, tu as perdu ton dernier neurone ? » ne put s'empêcher de lancer le brun, estomaqué.

_Feeling alone with people around_

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux entre les danseurs, comme des imbéciles, Sasuke laissant ses bras le long de son corps et Naruto hésitant sur la marche à suivre et répondant :

« Je préfère danser ça avec toi que de ne pas le danser du tout, tu es bien le seul qui accepterait de danser avec le réceptacle de Kyuubi… commenta le blond, l'air gêné, pour achever, hilare : de toute façon, c'est toi qui m'a proposé de t'inviter ! »

_True love is so hard to find now_

Sasuke émit un grognement sonore devant la façon dont son imbécile de coéquipier se moquait de lui mais ne s'en alla pas.

Finalement, le jeune blond décida de copier sur Shikamaru et Temari qui dansaient collé-serré tout près d'eux, le génie dormant presque sur l'épaule de sa cavalière –ou carrément, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Il leva son bras, passant sa main sur la taille de Sasuke qui se crispa légèrement mais ne l'envoya pas dans le décor d'un coup de poing. S'enhardissant, il fit suivre la seconde main et fit en sorte de commencer à tourner doucement, comme les autres.

« Si tu m'écrases un seul orteil Naruto, je te tue. »

Le dénommé Naruto avala difficilement et étudia ses pieds quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas l'incident diplomatique.

_You think you're so misunderstood_

_I'd explain if only I could_

Sasuke restait les bras ballants, incapable d'esquisser un seul mouvement, se laissant juste porter par Naruto qui les faisait tourner, se moquant :

« Hehe, enfoiré, t'es timide ? Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort ! »

_Something tells me this time it's real_

_The way that I feel_

Sasuke réalisa enfin lorsque la prise de Naruto se précisa et qu'il le sera un peu contre lui. Les yeux bleus le fixaient, les pupilles noires avaient jusqu'à présent fait semblant de regarder pour ne pas rester définitivement accrochées à leurs semblables. Le brun répondit finalement :

« Je déteste les contacts, tu devrais le savoir, imbécile. »

_Your eyes like the blue in the summer skies_

_Caught my gaze as I looked across_

_Feeling lost in a magic maze_

_It's too soon for a new love_

Sur les mots peu engageants de Sasuke, ceux qui lui ressemblaient tellement qu'il en fut rassuré, Naruto ferma lentement les yeux en accrochant ses mains l'une à l'autre dans le dos du brun. Puis, doucement, Sasuke se laissa aller, regardant les lèvres de Naruto former les mots de la chanson qu'il semblait connaître.

_« You can't hide that look in your eyes_

_Open wide you seem so surprised_

_Searching around for somebody new_

_True love is hard to find now »_

Ne pouvait-il réellement pas le cacher ? Cette façon dont il le regardait ? Cette façon dont il se sentait beaucoup trop bien dans ces bras ? Alors, tandis que Naruto rouvrait légèrement les yeux pour le regarder, Sasuke autorisa ses bras lourds comme du plomb à s'accrocher aux bras de son vis à vis et fredonna doucement la suite de la chanson, un incroyable sourire au bord des lèvres, se mêlant à son air de défi constant :

_« When you smile your eyes show your heart_

_I feel mine is falling apart_

_Can't you see the way that I feel_

_My loving is real »_

Aucun des deux ne saurait certainement jamais qui eut l'impulsion le premier ou qui déclencha celle de l'autre. Il se trouva juste que chacun d'eux prit réellement l'autre dans ses bras, les deux têtes se croisant, se posant sur une épaule, les yeux se fermant et les esprits en paix. Peut-être était-ce juste de l'affection. Certainement, chacun des deux dirait que c'était l'autre qui avait commencé et qu'il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire s'il tenait à sa fierté.

_Your eyes_

_Opened wide as I looked your way_

_Couldn't hide what they meant to say_

_Feeling lost in a crowded room_

_It's too soon for a new love _

« Sasuke… » commença soudain Naruto.

Sasuke recula sa tête de l'écrin agréable qu'était la nuque du blond et planta ses pupilles dans les océans luisants une seconde fois, froid comme la glace.

« Hn ? »

Naruto hésita en ricanant puis marmonna, rougissant :

« Ca doit être la chanson, mais j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser. »

_When you smile your eyes show your heart_

_Lost inside a suit torn apart_

_Feeling alone with people around_

_True love is hard to find now_

Le brun ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'il était arrivé à Naruto la même chose qu'à lui deux ans plus tôt, tout ça à cause d'une stupide mélodie. A savoir : il avait perdu une case.

« Fais donc. Ca fait deux ans que cette saloperie ne me sort pas de la tête. »

Sasuke venait certainement d'en perdre une autre mais il en avait juste assez que tout cela reste en place. Il en avait surtout vraiment assez que cette chanson tourne dans sa tête sans aboutir. Il était persuadé, au bout du compte, que Naruto garderait toujours cette même place de personne la plus chère à ses yeux, chanson ou pas, contact ou pas.

_You think you're so misunderstood_

_I'd explain if only I could_

_Something tells me this time it's real_

_The way that I feel_

Alors, après une légère hésitation, Naruto fondit sur les lèvres qui lui faisaient face, Sasuke répondant de l'imagination qui avait découlé de la stupidité ambiante.

_When you're lost your eyes show you how_

_I should like to know I'm a part_

_When your eyes shine I'll know you're mine_

_For all of the time_

« Merde… murmura Sasuke en se détachant de Naruto, les joues un peu rouges, tremblant, persuadé que cette chanson ne pourrait à présent jamais sortir de sa tête de toute sa vie.

Quoi, merde ? C'était plutôt bien non ? demanda Naruto, surpris.

Hn… »

Naruto haussa les épaules et, comme Hana avait retrouvé ses tendances au rock'n'roll, il le traina jusqu'au banc où tout avait commencé, s'asseyant dans la longueur pour le placer allongé sur lui, dos contre torse, le gardant dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce de… commença Sasuke, se débattant, avant d'entendre le rire du blond derrière lui.

Laisse tomber Sasuke, t'es la seule chose que j'ai attrapée ce soir et en plus de ça tu seras toujours la seule personne qui voudra de moi, je te garde !

C'est pas une raison ! Lâche-moi bon sang !

Non. Sakura m'en a trop dit pour que je te lâche. Tu ne bougeras pas Sasuke ! »

Sasuke, avalant difficilement intérieurement et se jurant de se venger de Sakura, daigna pourtant se laisser aller à l'étreinte de son ami, glissa son nez sur son menton puis dans son cou et, après un baiser, finit par s'endormir front contre nuque, comblé. C'était vraiment stupide, mais c'était exactement comme cela que ça se passait à chaque fois qu'il chantait cette chanson, Naruto l'achevant en se moquant de lui :

_« When you smile your eyes show your heart_

_I feel mine is falling apart_

_Can't you see the way that I feel_

_My loving is real »_

« Pfff… La ferme, Naruto. Tu chantes faux. »

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, agrippant quelques pauvres herbes dans ses mains crispées par le cauchemar. Par-dessus le marché, il avait toujours cette affreuse chanson dans la tête.

De méchante humeur, il donna un dernier coup de poing dans le sol, serrant les dents. Il espérait sérieusement que si un jour Karin et Sakura se rencontraient, lui ne se laisserait jamais emmener danser par Naruto. Il se disait bien qu'il y avait un problème dans cette configuration bizarre des choses : il n'était pas si passif ! Même si c'était seulement pour des questions de fierté, pour les apparences, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

Se levant doucement, un peu ankylosé d'avoir dormi si longtemps sur une racine mesquine, il décida d'aller trouver Naruto sur son terrain d'entrainement pour le frapper un bon coup. Si ses envies et sentiments ne passaient pas, même en s'énervant contre cet imbécile blond, il prendrait rapidement les choses en main, comme les deux filles le lui avaient conseillé en rêve. Jamais. Jamais il ne se laisserait assez de deux ans pour se ramollir de la sorte !

Le blond était entièrement responsable de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le blond était également responsable, de toute façon, de tout ce qui arrivait à Sasuke. Ce n'était pas un sentiment de plus ou de moins qui allait changer son comportement et sa hargne. Ce n'était pas non plus un rêve stupide de plus qui allait faire que, si Sasuke était peut-être bien amoureux de son coéquipier, il se mettrait à devenir si niais.

L'état de fait était le suivant : quelle que soit la manière, ce crétin l'avait agacé, comme toujours. Alors, même si pour cela il devrait l'informer qu'il était dès à présent chasse-gardé, de près, et certainement pas pour des câlins, quoi qu'il arrive, Naruto devait payer.

FIN

* * *

**Notes sérieuses de l'auteur :** Vous remarquerez que, la première fois que cette chanson passe, sa victime est Sasuke et qu'il parvient à la conclusion que : _« When you smile your eyes show your heart, I feel mine is falling apart, Can't you see the way that I feel, My loving is real »_. La deuxième fois, c'est presque du POV Sasuke mais c'est bien Naruto le plus touché par la chanson, victime à son tour, qui se rend finalement compte lui aussi, paroles de fin, que : _« When you smile your eyes show your heart, I feel mine is falling apart, Don't you see the way that I feel, My loving is real »_. Effet de style involontaire, si si !

Il est en général peu agréable de lire deux fois la même chose dans un texte, surtout si c'est de la traduction. De plus, il ne faut pas être bilingue pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit présentement. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas collé la traduction en dessous.

**Notes pas sérieuses de l'auteur :** Hahahahahahaha ! Wouhou ! Haha ! Comment j'ai osé faire ça ? Je ne sais pas ! Mouahaha !

Hem, je vous demande de m'excuser pour cette horreur dégoulinante…

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai entendu cette chanson au moment où je pensais à Sasuke. L'instant d'après, Sasuke se retrouvait sur l'herbe, cette chanson dans la tête. C'est alors que je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion d'écrire quelque chose de doux et simple, à sens unique, où Sasuke tomberait amoureux, simplement, à travers cette chanson.

Malheureusement, j'ai fait pire… Disons que j'ai oublié de m'arrêter !^^' J'ose espérer, du moins, que ce n'est pas _trop_ OOC et surtout que vous avez passé un bon moment…

Avis ?


End file.
